five nights at candy's :an amazing discovery DISCONTINUED!
by Mr Strangerman98
Summary: slight AU. candy and friends have been alone in an abandoned factory. but that all changes when blank makes an amazing discovery... I don't own fanf, it is owned by scot cawthon. Fnac is a fan game of fnaf made by Emil macko. this story has been discontinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own fanf, it is owned by scot cawthon. Fnac is a fan game of fnaf made by Emil macko. For the rooms in the factory I will call them by their cam number. So, cam 14 will be room 14 for example. Also, I will change some story elements of the fnac and fnaf games and have off camera rooms, such as an old arcade room. Basically, I am doing a slight AU.

W.= withered

T.= toy

"speaking"

" _thoughts_ "

12AM, Saint Antonia's road, Rowboatics Corp. Factory,1988

W. candy activated and looked around at his surroundings. He wasn't expecting much, the most action the animatronics got was when some girl spent six nights there. She was under the impression that they wanted to harm her. The only animatronics who wanted her dead were the rat and the cat. They were the out casts of the group (even more so than the penguin). But that was over a decade ago. The animatronics would often spend their time exploring, playing old arcade games or avoiding the rat and the cat. They were all alone, no one else was there to play with them. W. candy let out a frustrated mechanical screech and then started smashing the nearest object to him, which happened to be a ventilation shaft.

"oh no, h-h-he is at it again," groaned

"that is the-the third time this week!" W. cinndy agreed.

"he isn't the only one fed up! I am sick of this place!" W. penguin chirped in.

"we all are," W. cinndy said sadly.

"at least we can agree on something…" the cat said.

"i-I am surprised you still func-ction,after all weren't you the one who destroyed me!" said W. Chester in a angry tone.

"you know what they say, the original is always the best," the rat said confidently. The rat then turned to the cat and whispered: "that is the saying, right?"

"At least we don't kill people for mere pl-easure, unlike you and cat!" W. candy shouted at the rat. Everyone turned to W. candy.

"e-er, could we play on the arcades again?" asked W. penguin.

"better than talking to psychopaths," said W. cinndy as she glared at the rat and the cat. W. penguin and W. cinndy then left the room and went to the arcade area (off camera). The rat and the cat then went to room 14. W. candy sighed. " _Hold on a minuet, where is blank_?" W. candy thought. W. candy then looked around the facility. "blank! Blank, where are you?" W. called out several times. W candy was going past the conveyer belt when Vinnie ,the opposite-puppet appeared out of know where.

"and what would you be doing here?" asked Vinnie.

"look ok, I know we don't get on, but have you seen blank anywere?"

"why should I tell you?"

"because if you do I will try not to bother you,"

"last I saw him he was going towards the scrap room, you can check it out if you want,"

"thank you," W. candy said. However just as he was leaving Vinnie spoke.

"I was there a few days ago and I sensed something, peculiar, you should be careful, take it as friendly advice," said Vinnie. W. candy looked at Vinnie. He then made his way towards the scrap room. Vinnie then disappeared. W. candy was in front of the door to the scrap room. Like Vinnie said something felt odd, it was this feeling. W. candy then opened the room and went inside. Then suddenly W. blank appeared beside him.

"candy! What are y-you doing h-here? Doesn't matter, you have to see this,"

"no, blank what a-re you doing? Why did you come here?"

"I was wandering around, but you have got to see this!" W. blank said. He then grabbed W. candy and lead him deeper inside. "where ar-e we going?" asked .

"see for yourself,"

W. blank stopped and pointed to the far side of the room. W. candy looked closer and gasped in shock…

Want to know what blank has discovered? Follow and review to find out…

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Before I go on to the next chapter I would like to say thank you to entreaties for reviewing.

Also, I have updated chapter 1 as I noticed I made some small mistakes.

1: I decided to call Vinnie the rev-puppet. But know he is just known as Vinnie, the revers puppet.

2: and one of the lines didn't make sense.

Finally, I have changed the name of this fanfic.

I don't own fanf, it is owned by scot cawthon. Fnac is a fan game of fnaf made by Emil macko.

W.= withered

T.= toy

"speaking"

" _thoughts_ "

1AM, Saint Antonia's road, Rowboatics Corp. Factory,1988

W. candy looked in shock. There were five animatronics in front of him. A bear, a bunny, a chicken, a human-looking one and a mangled fox thing.

"candy, now do you see why I am exited! Guys this is candy, he is one of my friends' I was talking about."

"Helloooo-o-o-o, I am toy Freddy,"

"my name is toy chica,"

"hi! I-i-I am toy bonnie,"

"I'm toy foxy, but I am mostly called mangle"

"Hi, Hello,"

"i-I um," W. candy began "how did you all get here? When did you get here?" W. candy asked.

"they told me they came here not too long ago, a few days even," W. blank told W. candy.

"but wouldn't we have seen people taking them here? And this factory is abandoned!" W. candy said.

"a week ago, we were at our pizza place, then a few days ago we activated here," said T. Freddy

"yeah, that was it," T. bonnie confirmed.

"hold on, maybe someone came in through the back entrance! That would explain why you are here and we didn't notice!" W. candy.

"but who took you here?" asked W. blank.

"BATERIES!"

Everyone looked at the human animatronic.

"oh, that's Balloon boy, he has a thing for batteries," said T. chica. BB then ran over to the nearby phone and ripped out it's batteries. "sometimes he would be useful against the night guard at our pizzeria, other times he is really annoying." T. Freddy told W. blank and W. candy. "He puts them somewhere hidden, even we don't know!" said T. bonnie. BB then looked at W. blank. "Batteries?"

"sorry little guy, you just took the last ones," W. blank told him.

"how would you like to meet me and candy's other friends?" asked W. blank.

"well… It would be nice to meet some new animatronics." T. Freddy said.

"ok then, candy, could you please go and tell the others that there are other animatronics here?" W. blank asked W. candy.

"Ok then, just be ready," W. candy said. The group then left the scrap room, unaware that a pair of glowing eyes were watching.

"hey! Hey! Everyone! I have got some good news!" W. candy announced to all the animatronics in the main office. "you have no idea what blank has found! We aren't alone! There are other animatronics here!" W. candy said to everyone.

"others?" W. Cindy asked.

"for real!" W. penguin chirped excitedly.

"oh my!" W. Chester said.

"there named are Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Balloon Boy and mangle," W. candy said. The toy animatronics emerged with W. blank.

"hello everyone!" T. Freddy said.

"hi!" said T. Chica

"greetings!" said T. Bonnie.

"morning!" Mangle said.

"Hi!" BB said.

W. penguin sneaked over to the rat and the cat at the other side of the room. He then bit the rat's right foot.

"yaaaaaaouch!" rat screamed as he started hopping on his left foot before falling into a shelf, thus causing all its contents to fall on him.

"and you said I was the small one," W. penguin chirped at rat.

"oh, I will get you back for that," rat said to penguin.

"come on, let's go," cat told the rat before the two made their way to the lower floor. W. penguin, satisfied with what he had done, went back to say hi to the new arrivals.

Meanwhile on the lower floor…

"I can't stand it anymore!" the rat complained "now there are more of them,"

"oh, calm down you big mouse!" said the cat.

"we need to do something, anything!" rat continued. Then Vinnie apered.

"Aaaaaa" screamed the rat.

"seriously Vinnie, you need to stop doing that," the cat said.

"I need to tell you both something, it has to do with, the girl," Vinnie said.

"this had better be worth it," said the rat.

"oh it will…" Vinnie began…

And that was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed. Please follow and review, I would really appreciate it. Any way I plan to put chapter 3 up next weekend. See you then!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own fanf, it is owned by scot cawthon. Fnac is a fan game of fnaf made by Emil macko.

W.= withered

T.= toy

"speaking"

" _thoughts_ "

 **2AM, Saint Antonia's road, Rowboatics Corp. Factory,1988**

The new arrivals were settling in well. W. candy was taking T. Freddy on a tour of the factory. W. Chester and mangle were exploring the vents. W. Cindy and T. Chica were watching W. penguin and BB play arcade games.

BB had used some of the batteries that he "borrowed" to activate some of the arcades that had no power left in them. He and W. penguin. Where playing an old game called "Fishing with Candy". BB was candy and penguin was being himself.

"it is so nice to see them getting along," W. Cindy said.

"you know beneath his plain exterior, BB is kind at hart, it is good to see him get along with someone," T. Chica.

"come on BB! We have almost beat the high score!" W. penguin said to his new pal. BB just giggled in response and nodded his head.

 **ventilation shaft 22B**

"do you often do this?" mangle asked W. Chester.

"most of the time, I personally feel a bit better when I am alone in the vents, it gives me time to think," W. Chester replied.

"there were only two vents where I came from, toy Chica and BB would use the left vent and me and toy bonnie would take the right vent," mangle said. "I sometimes felt it was as close to walking as I could get," mangle finished off.

"err… how did you end up like that? The other toys didn't look to bad but, well, err…" W. Chester began unsurely.

"it is ok, the others asked too," mangle said.

"others?" W. Chester asked confused.

"we weren't the only ones at our location, there were others too," mangle said.

"well there were other animatronics at our old restaurant too, the rat the cat and old candy, rat and cat are here too, but I don't know what happened to old candy, he was the nicest of them all," W. Chester said.

"I guess the only difference between our restaurants is the food we served," mangle pointed out.

 **Main office area**

"and this is the main office," W. candy told T. Freddy. T. Freddy looked around the office.

"it is very much like our restaurants old office, there was a main hallway and two vents on either side," T. Freddy explained to W. candy.

"our old office had two doors on either side and a window that blank would sometimes climb through," W. candy said.

"really? He never mentioned that he was a good climber," T. Freddy said.

 **The conveyer belt**

W. blank had seen rat and cat go down to the bottom floor. Being curious he went down to see what they were up to when the others weren't looking. He watched them talking and complaining about the new arrivals, which didn't make him happy at all.

 _"_ _can't those two just stop complaining!"_ W. blank thought to himself. Suddenly Vinnie appeared.

 _"_ _what is that guy doing with those two, didn't he kill both of them?"_ W. blank thought. _"_ _wait a minute, why are they acting like friends?"_ W. blank thought to himself. This was strange, very strange.

A few moments later at the arcade room, W. blank came running in. "Cindy! Penguin! Chica! BB! We have to tell everyone!" W. blank said quickly.

"what is the matter?" T. Chica asked.

"I saw rat, cat and Vinnie talking in the conveyer room, it was about," W. blank started.

"about what?" W. Cindy asked. Urgency in her voice.

"Mary," W. blank said.

To be continued…

In the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

warning! This chapter is a bit violent! I might change the rating to T= teen because of this chapter. Also, this will contain major spoilers from fnac 3!

I don't own fanf, it is owned by scot cawthon. Fnac is a fan game of fnaf made by Emil macko.

W.= withered

T.= toy

"speaking"

" _thoughts_ "

 **3AM, Saint Antonia's road, Rowboatics Corp. Factory,1988**

"no, she couldn't, she wouldn't come back," W. candy summered.

"who is Mary?" T. bonnie asked.

"a few years ago, she was the one who came here and thought we were going to kill her," W. Cindy explained

"I heard that Vinnie, the opposite puppet, has succeeded in trying to get her to come back here, and that he and the rat and cat plan to kill her for what she did to them," W. blank said.

"what did she do?" asked T. Chica.

"it is a long story, but we have time, she won't be here until tomorrow night," W. blank explained. All the animatronics sat down on the floor as W. blank explained what happened.

 **1961, the rat and the cat theatre**

Mary was walking around the theatre. Something was of though, there were a lot of adults talking around the building, but there were no children anywhere. She heard exited screams from a hallway leading to the main stage. When she arrived there, she found a crowd of children surrounding the rat.

"hey hey hey! calm down guys!" the rat told everyone.

"hey! I have an idea! Let's all play hide-and-seek together! I'll stay here and count to 100 while you all hide! Ready? Set… and go!" rat announced. The moment he said go everyone sprinted and started hiding under tables, in closets and other places. Mary was looking for a hiding place when she saw the cat run out of the Staff room. Curiosity got the best of her and she ran in to hide. Inside she found a table with Vinnie on it. (the mannequin version) she saw a cupboard and went to hide inside of it. However no sooner had she hid, the rat came inside.

"I saw you walk in here kid! I'm gonna find ya!" rat said. The door opened and Vinnie came in?

"what are you thinking? You can't show up here in that condition!" Vinnie told rat.

"relax man, I only had a few-"

"do you have any idea what would happen, if any of the parents found out that one of our actors is drunk!? Think of our careers! Think of the children!" Vinnie yelled.

"WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDEREN!? THEY LOVE ME! I AM THE MOST POPULER CHARACTER IN THIS FREAKING' SHOW! Don't be jealous that I've got talent and you don't!" rat shouted back.

"you have no idea what you are talking about. Take of that costume, you are going home." Vinnie told him.

"NO, I am going to go out there and keep this show alive."

"no you're not! Take it off, now! Vinnie told him. Vinnie grabbed hold of the rat, as Mary watched from the compared, terrified by what she was seeing. Vinnie garbed rats head and was trying to take the costume of. "cut it out!" rat protested. Rat then grabbed Vinnie by the neck. Vinnie let go of rat as he struggled to get out of his grasp. Rat pushed Vinnie to the other side of the room, whilst still holding him. "let…me…go!" Vinnie gasped, he then pushed the rat back. Rat fell on to the table corner and lay on the ground, not moving.

"… hey… hey! Ryan, Ryan are you ok? Come on man this isn't funny!" Vinnie looked closer and noticed red on the table. Realisation dawned on Vinnie as he realised what had just happened.

"oh no… no no no no no!" Vinnie stuttered. Then cat came into the room. "what is with all the…" he stopped when he looked at Rat. "what happened?!" cat asked Vinnie. "lock the door!" Vinnie told him. Cat closed and locked the door.

"i… I didn't mean to! It was an accident, I swear! He just… he"

"we have to call an ambulance, and the police! We have to tell them what happened,"

"no wait, Ryan was always a bit unstable, he'd[O1] been drinking, we found him like this… yes, that is what we have to tell them. We found him dead in here."

"listen it was an accident, an honest mistake…we have to tell them what really happened!"

"b-but I can't…" Vinnie said. He looked at the floor, upset and confused as the cat went to call the emergence services. Just as the phone started ringing, Vinnie turned around and walked over to cat. He then grabbed his neck.

"… w-what… a-are… you…d…doing…?" cat gasped. "I…can b…b" cat gasped, he then fell on the floor. "hello? Hello?" a voice from the phone spoke. Vinnie picked it up and replied.

"hello? Police, you need to hurry over here! My co-workers, they are dead, both of them! I-I just heard something, it sounded like a… rustle… I just came in here and they were both dead! You don't understand, we run a theatre, the show's about to begin… the rat and the cat theatre, you know where it is? Good. Yes? Yeah? I'll do that. Yes… I'll tell everyone it is cancelled today. No, nobody will come in here. Okay. Thank you." Vinnie then rushed out of the room. The cupboard door opened. A little face peeped.

 **Present**

"Mary saw what Vinnie did" W. blank explained. "a year later, the theatre re-opened, however, rat and cat became animatronics and attacked a little boy, he wasn't hurt but Mary felt guilty, she went to therapy and explained what happened, the police caught Vinnie," W. blank finished off.  
"that explains why Vinnie and rat and cat want to hurt her, they must feel she was responsible!" T. bonnie said.

"we need to try and stop them," W. penguin chirped. The animatronics them went to go and charge. They had a long night a head of them…

To be continued…

In the next chapter!

Sorry about how violent this chapter is. But it is crucial to the story. Future chapters will not be as violent as this one. I will change the rating to T.

also, I will post new chapters randomly now. So, if you like this story it is now even more important to follow as I don't know when the next chapter will be out.

Any way peace out everyone! I will see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own fanf, it is owned by scot cawthon. Fnac is a fan game of fnaf made by Emil macko.

W.= withered

T.= toy

"speaking"

" _thoughts_ "

 **The next night, Saint Antonia's road, Rowboatics Corp. Factory,1988**

One of the many backdoors opened with an audible creak. A young girl wandered in, holding a flashlight in her hand. She had long black hair and was wearing a short sleeved blue top. Mary looked around the room with her flashlight. She then proceeded down one of the hallways, unaware the two animal-like figures were watching.

"is that her?" the rat quietly asked the cat. "she looks h- I mean different than last time."

"the last time we saw her was several years ago! Of course, she would look different!" the cat whispered to the rat. The two the silently followed her, as quiet as mouse's. Mary wandered into the main office area. _"brilliant, I can check the whole floor from here!"_ Mary thought to herself. She switched on the old surveillance system and rapidly checked the area.

"ok, here is the plan," W. candy told everyone. "Chester and mangle will take the vents, me, toy Freddy, toy Chica, blank and toy bonnie will try and enter through the hallway. BB, penguin, find some batteries and activate the lights in the building, Cindy, be ready and make some where comfortable for her to lay, remember everyone, we aren't going to harm Mary, we just need to get her to safety away from rat, cat and Vinnie," W. candy told everyone. "ok, let's go!" T. Freddy exclaimed and everyone went to go do their job.

"no no no no no no!" Mary exclaimed as she saw the rat in the hallway. She quickly switched to the cameras and activated the nearest phone call. BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

"hey what's that?" rat said to himself. He went to the phone line. "oh my!" he cursed as he realised he had been tricked.

Mary was franticly checking the cameras when she saw something unusual. There were new ones! "wait a minute, aren't those from Freddy fazbears pizza?" she asked herself out loud. She heard the pizzeria had been closed after one of them had bitten a kid. People called it "the bite of 87". It was a white mangled fox that had done it. She then gasped in horror as she saw that very animatronic trying to get into one of the vents. She didn't know what to do. Would "it" get distracted by the phone? Would "it" ignore it? She tried the phone to see what would happen.

Mangle was un screwing the vent shaft when she heard a phone go off. The toys had all been warned that if a phone went off to try to ignore it. Mangle was tempted to see what it was. "no, I need to stay focused" mangle told herself. She continued un screwing the vent.

This was bad, really Bad. All Mary could do was pray that the mangled animatronic would not hurt her, too bad. But it wasn't mangle that got her, it wasn't candy or chester or blank or any of candy and friends. Mary screamed in terror as Toy Chica appeared in front of her. Mary couldn't take it anymore. She fainted on the spot. Toy Chica, feeling proud of herself, picked Mary up and carried her to the safety zone.

"you what?!" Vinnie screamed at rat and cat. "can't you two do anything right?!". Rat and Cat cowered in fear. "I tried! I really did!" Rat tried to tell him. "obviously not! No matter, candy and friends may have her now, but I have a secret weapon," Vinnie announced. "what secret weapon?" Cat asked. Vinnie then showed them to the same room the toys were found in. "he was the source of the energy I felt when I was last here," Vinnie told them. Both of them gasped at what they saw.

To be continued…

In the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own fanf, it is owned by scot cawthon. Fnac is a fan game of fnaf made by Emil macko.

W.= withered

T.= toy

"speaking"

" _thoughts_ "

 **Saint Antonia's road, Rowboatics Corp. Factory,1988**

Mary slowly opened her eyes, she thought that she would be dead after the duck-thing caught her. She was surprised to discover she was unharmed. She tried to move and sat upwards. She was still in the factory, which meant that the animatronics were here too. She suddenly froze with fear as she looked in front of her. A withered purple cat was standing right ahead of her. _"oh no,"_ she thought as she started shivering in fear. She expected the purple cat to hurt her, but was surprised to see it bend down and just stare. "why isn't it killing me? Is it studying me?" Mary thought to herself.

"don't worry, you are safe here," W. Cindy said in a distorted voice. Mary was surprised that it spoke.

"stay here, I will tell the others you are safe," W Cindy told Mary before she went into one of the corridors and left. "what a night," Mary whispered to herself. "I knew I shouldn't have come back," the fact of the matter was that she did. But only because of the letter.

 **Mary's home, esselmont street. The two nights before.**

Mary arrived at her house, it wasn't much but it was big enough for her. She got out her blue ford escort and opened her front door. Sometime later, just as she was about to go to bed, she heard a knock on the door. _"who would come around this time of night?"_ she thought as she went to open her front door. She opened it and to her surprise found a letter. She whent to her bedroom, swiched on her bedside light and opened the envelope. What she read shocked her.

 _ **Remember me? I remember you. You are the one who ruined my life all those years ago. Come down to the old factory in two nights. And don't think you can walk away from what you've done to me.**_

 _ **Vinnie.**_

"oh my,"Mary said out loud.

 **Present**

That was the reason she was here now. And it wasn't even her fault. He did what he did because of himself. It was him who did it. Not her, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

In another room

"Cindy, is she in the safe room?" W. candy asked W. cindy.

"yes, but what are we going to do now? She can't stay there forever." W. Cindy said.

"maybe we should explain what is going on to her," T. Bonnie suggested. "we should try," the animatronics agreed and then went to the safe room. A cat animatronic head peeked out of one of the air vents.

"hmp, interesting," the cat whispered quietly to himself. He then closed the vent cover and silently followed the group. The animatronics were almost there when all of a sudden an audible creak was heard. Everyone froze, they all turned around and saw the cat.

"fancy bumping into you?" the cat said. T. Freddy then walked up to the cat. "and what would a little cat like you be doing here?"

"I was just- I was" the cat tried to explain. The others all looked at him. The cat then sensed that he was fighting a losing battle and quickly fled.

"I think w- we are ok now" mangle said to everyone. "we need to go now, before the rat or cat return," W. Candy announced. The group then headed to the safe room. Hoping that nothing bad had happened to mary.

 **To be continued… in the next chapter!**

 **this is very important! I am putting this story on hiatus. I am curantly having depression which means that my work isn't going to be as good as I feel it should. it should only be on hiatus for a week or two. thank you for understanding.**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own fanf, it is owned by scot cawthon. Fnac is a fan game of fnaf made by Emil macko.

W.= withered

T.= toy

"speaking"

" _thoughts_ "

 **Saint Antonia's road, Rowboatics Corp. Factory,1988**

The gang swiftly entered the secret room where Mary was. They were all pleased to see that she was still there, in one piece.

"thank goodness, I was worried she would wander off!" T. Chica said.

"so, let me get this right, you're not going to kill me?" Mary asked.

"why would we? The only ones interested in that are the cat, rat and vinnie," W. Candy told her. At that last word, Mary gasped, it was a name she hadn't head in a long time.

"did you say Vinnie?" She asked W. Candy.

"yes, why?" W. Candy replied.

"I know that name!" Mary said. "he- he was the one who sent me the letter! He is the reason that I got scared of animatronics!"

"that would explain why you thought we were going to kill you!" T. Chica said.

"that doesn't explain why he seems to be interested in you," T. Bonnie pondered.

"look. He wants me for what I saw him do, that is probably why he is after me, although the rat and cat seem to be helping him, he was the one who killed them, why would they help Vinnie?" Mary asked them.

"Maybe they are helping him because they are afraid of him!" T. Chica concluded

"if we could try to get them to stop being afraid of him, perhaps they could help us get you out of here!" Mangle said, excitedly. They all looked at each other, thinking about whether or not it was a good idea to try and get them on their side.

 **Meanwhile…**

In the conveyer room, underneath the main office, Vinnie was deep in thought. _"how could candy and his friends hide Mary from him? where in the facility could they be?"_

The rat and the cat watched him from the other side of the room.

"what we saw back there… do you think it is as powerful as Vinnie told us?" the cat asked the rat.

"I don't know, it seemed really scary and powerful,"

"what I found disturbing was how it looked almost exactly like Vinnie! Other than it was smiling instead of crying," the two thought over it for some time before they heard Vinnie yell: "HOW COULD I BE SO BLIND!? I know where they are, they are in the staff meeting room! Rat, Cat! Scout out the room and bring the girl to me! Leave the others, they haven't done anything to anger me,"

The rat and cat complied and each started making their way towards the staff meeting room. Rat headed down the hallway whilst the cat climbed into one of the nearby ventilation shafts.

"and what if they aren't there?" a mysterious voice asked Vinnie when the two left. It was very deep and was chilling enough to even send chills down Vinnie's backside (even though he didn't have one!).

"if they aren't then the only other place would be-

"the hidden safe-room. I know that Blank knows about it to, I saw him talking to my children about it."

"oh please, they aren't your children. They were the victims of that purple guy! Yes, they WERE children once but you know that they are not mere children anymore," Vinnie told the figure. Said figure then moved out of the shadows, revealing it's slender-puppet form. It looked like Vinnie, only it was smiling, and had a slightly darker colour.

"I can call them what I want, as far as I am concerned, I am their father figure. The only reason I am helping you is that you said that you know a way out of this place."

"and I will keep to my side of the deal if you keep to yours,"

"well I better get going then," the marionet said as it floated through the roof. Vinnie looked up and then turned back to the conveyer, the sooner he had the girl, the better…

To be continued… in the next chapter!


	8. a note from the author

I don't own fanf, it is owned by scot cawthon. Fnac is a fan game of fnaf made by Emil macko.

A note from the author

I have discontinued the story. The main reason is that the story has become so weird that I'm not even sure were to go with it. Another big reason is that the most recent chapter that I put up a while ago wasn't being read, which tells me that people are losing interest in this fanfiction. I am also starting to enjoy writing chapters for this story less and less.

If you want to use the idea or maybe even continue the story just private message me and if I give you permission then you can do it.

see you!


End file.
